Adhesive-backed identification labels have been used in the airline industry to identify an owner of a bag and a destination city. A known identification label 100 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Prior to applying the label 100 to a piece of luggage, a passenger or ticketing agent pulls a backing liner tab 102 to remove the backing liner tab 102 and expose an area of adhesive 104. Typically, conventional identification tags include a full perforation 106 across the entire backing liner tab 102. The full perforation 106 forms a point at which the backing liner tab 102 is designed to separate from the remainder of the backing liner 108 and the label 100.
Often, a passenger rushes to make a flight and/or a ticketing agent is pressured to quickly process each passenger to help passengers make their flights, ensure luggage is delivered to the correct flights, reduce wait times, etc. During such haste, the passenger or ticketing agent may quickly pull the backing liner tab 102 without ensuring that the backing liner tab 102 rips at the full perforation 106. Consequently, the backing liner tab 102 does not detach at the full perforation 106, and the remainder of the backing liner 108 continues to detach to completely separate the label 100 or otherwise expose more of the adhesive 104 than intended.
If too much adhesive 104 is exposed, the label 100 may inadvertently become adhered to surfaces, including folding over upon itself in a manner that causes the label 100 to become very wrinkled such that bar codes or other identifying information that appears on a surface 110 of the label 100 is no longer machine- or human-readable. Further, any attempt by the passenger or ticketing agent to reattach or otherwise fix the label 100 may result in further damage to the label 100, often to the point that the label 100 is ruined entirely. Consequently, in addition to wasted material and costs associated therewith, the passenger and ticketing agent may have to take the time to reprint and attach an additional label.